I Ship It!
by Sjannie
Summary: Drabbles of all the lolirock ships I like! the chapters take place after season 1, in season 2 or after season 2. It contains the ships: Mephisto x Auriana, Mephisto X Carissa, Mephisto x Talia, Auriana X Doug, Iris X Nathaniel, Doug X Carissa, Lev x Auriana and more.
1. Chapter 1: Auriana X Mephisto

I Ship It! [Auriana X Mephisto]

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Tripping

''Waah!'' Auriana screams as she evades another attack of Mephisto who is floating a few meters into the air. The twins have forced the girls to separate so now Auriana is fighting alone. Not that she is scared she has fought Mephisto so many times, and always won.

''Don't you guys ever get tired of this?'' She asks.

''Why don't you just stay still so that I can capture you.'' Mephisto complains.

''I will just beat you again.'' Auriana grins as she makes her staff appear. She has to be honest, she does enjoy beating the twins. And who is she kidding watching Mephisto and his reactions never gets old. He is just so dramatic and over the top. But on the other hand, so is she.

Mephisto eyes the ribbon with wary eyes. Knowing how many times it has caused him to lose. He fires another green crystal at her and she tries swinging the ribbon at him. He evades and teleports, appearing behind her but Auriana can jump away in time to prevent being crystallized. Mephisto groans in frustration and Auriana has to laugh at his elaborate expression.

''Don't mock me!'' He pouts. ''Take me serious!''

''I am! I am!'' Auriana ensures him and he just gives her a blank stare before sighing and resuming attacking. Auriana shields herself with her shield and tries formulating her own battle plan. Normally Iris or Talia come up with a plan. After a few moments of thinking she has an idea, just in time because Mephisto shatters her shield. With his sword he takes a swing at her, she jumps back and takes her staff out. She wraps the ribbon on his leg tucks at it. He falls on his back on the ground with a yelp. Auriana than dashes towards him aiming a spell at him before he can get up. But before she can finish the spell she trips and falls on Mephisto who is taking by surprise as he was just trying to stand up. Auriana falls on top of Mephisto.

*Bam*

''Ugh'' She groans as she opens her eyes. Her head hurts from the impact. When she sees a red spot on Mephisto's forehead she guesses that was the cause of it. Mephisto' eyes snap open and when he sees the situation they are in his cheek turns red. Auriana's too. They are so close to each other that their noses are almost touching. As fast as she can Auriana gets off and mutters an apology still red from embarrassment. Mephisto stands up and pouts while he growls with his cheeks still red.

''Next time I will beat you...''

Auriana smiles. He looks cute when he acts like that.

* * *

 **Auhtor's note**

I am starting a new fanfic project, I know even though I have not finished my other ones but I need to get rid of writer's block so... So it is called I ship it and I will write short drabble's for all the ships I like in the show.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mephisto x Carissa

I Ship it! [Carissa x Mephisto]

 _I do not own lolirock._

Maybe not that bad

* * *

Carissa lets out a sigh as she looks at the two purple and black necklaces in her hand. Why did Mephisto gave his necklace to her? She cannot understand his action they are enemies. Did he feel threatened? Did he gave it so that they would not follow him for it? But he could have just teleported away. It is not like they know where the twins are always hiding. _Though they should._

Carissa hadn't expected him to give her the necklace, they were enemies. Why would he give her something so powerful that she could use against him? Not that she would use it ever again, it was black magic. She is going to give them to Izira. She would know what do to with them. But he would never believe her if she said that would he? Now that she is thinking about Mephisto she doesn't know him at all. She doesn't know why he fights for Gramorr. She thinks he is a coward. Always running away when they are losing. Never battling until the end like a real warrior, while she never wants to back down from fight. That might also be one of the reasons she is not that great at teamwork. Yet she was forced to work together with Mephisto to rescue Iris and Talia from that spell from the necklaces. You cannot phantom her surprise when she was able to do the spell with him. How where they, two people who barely knew each other, who where enemies, able to pull such teamwork off?

Carissa sighs again. She would probably never get an answer. At least she knows why he was willing to do it. To work together with her. To rescue his sister from the spell. Iris talked about it before. How she and Mephisto worked together also for the sake of his sister.

Mephisto is her enemy and a coward. But she guesses he is not as evil as Gramorr. Wanting to protect your loved ones, she can relate to. That is why she is here. Maybe he is not that bad after all. But that won't keep her from kicking his but if she sees him again.

* * *

 **Author's note**

After Statue game, am I the only one?


	3. Chapter 3: Mephisto x Talia

I ship it! [Mephisto x Talia]

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Cuffed

* * *

Talia sighs as she rubs her forehead. She should have expected this. No she did, she just hoped-wanted that it didn't happen. But like always the twins attacked. But that is not the problem at hand. She sighs as she glances to her left. She eyes her left hand that is encased in crystal and cuffed together with a gloved right hand. Mephisto's hand. She should have expected that Auriana and Carissa weren't ready yet to do the spell. Well they were able to pull it off but...on the wrong hands. It was a new spell that she and her sister had invented. It was a strong spell that cuffed a person's hands together. After the person's hands were cuffed you would put an enchantment on it so that the persons wouldn't be able to use magic. With this spell they could capture the twins.

Talia facepalms with her free hand. That was the plan. But it went wrong and now she is cuffed towards the dorkiest of the twins. So when Auriana and Carissa did the spell and it went wrong Talia was cuffed to a surprised and shocked Mephisto who franticly tried to undo the cuff... with no success. With his sister fastly teleporting away to prevent getting cuffed Mephisto soon followed suit. She could see it in his eyes but before she could open her mouth and stop him he was already teleporting and because of the cuffs she was forced with him. That is how she finds herself now in a cave still cuffed to a confused Mephisto and an angry Praxina standing a few meters away.

''Ugh why don't these cuff go lose!'' Mephisto says as another spell fails.

''This is all your fault.'' He says while he points with his cuffed hand at Talia.

''You have everything planned expect this!''

''Don't you think this was a important detail?'' He gestures to their hands as he finishes his rant.

Talia cannot take it anymore. ''I messed up okay? I'm not perfect okay.''

''hmp.'' Mephisto returns. Just as he wants to say something again his sister interrupts him.

''Can you teleport somewhere else? I do not want that close to me.'' His sister says while making gestures with her hands. Mephisto nods and in a second Talia and Mephisto are in the mountains, the place where they saw the crystal dragon monster for the first time. Talia has to give it to them, teleporting, getting from one place to the other so quickly is handy but it also is a complicated spell especially over long distances and in unfamiliar places. She is lucky they hadn't thought about teleporting back to Ephedia. And she had to get them loose before Mephisto did get that idea. So without saying anything she tried her bunch of spells on the cuffs with no success either.

''You cannot even undo your own spell?'' She hears Mephisto complaining. And she has to admit she is a little embaressed with this situation. ''You couldn't do it either! Not that I am surprised.'' It is Mephisto after all and he is not the brightes, fastest or concentrates. Why did Gramorr choose them again?

Mephisto pouts and tries again. ''On what spells are these based anyway?''

''I am not going to tell, even if you knew you wouldn't be able to get them off anyway.'' Talia dismissed his question. Because only one hand is cuffed she can still use magic, though not as strongly as she wishes. She hopes the girls will find her soon and can help her get the cuffs off.

She tries literally every spell she knows that could get them of while Mephisto eyes the cuffs and the spells Talia is using. After a few minutes and still failing Talia is exhausted from all the magic she used. She wants to give up when she hears Mephisto saying.

''Use the Crystal Converto one more time.''

''What?'' She raises her eyebrows.

''Just do it.''

Grumphy she does so, when her magic circle appears, before she can say the spell Mephisto overlaps it with his. She eyes him surprised but he just nods. As she says the spel she hears him say an other one but he says it so softly that she doesn't understand it. She cannot make out the words.

The cuffs suddenly turn into snakes and move away. Mephisto then uses a dissolve spell and the snakes shatter is crystal pieces that disspaear.

Talia stunned for a moment but then whispers ''how?''

Mephisto just shrugs. '' I just looked at the spell you used, figured out what you based it on and thought of spells I knew that could shatter it.''

Talia's mouth falls open. Mephisto observed her? But isn't always...distracted?

Mephisto rubs the spot where the cuff was on his hand.

''Next time you will be cuffed and I will bring you to Gramorr.'' He says as he leaves in a green and black flash.

Maybe he is not that dumb as I thought. I guess I don't know him as wel as I thought I did. That bothered her but she couldn't find out why. she couldn't stop to be interested in what else she didn't know and how smart Mephisto really is.


	4. Chapter 4: Auriana X Doug

**Lolirock I ship it!**

 _I do not own lolirock_

Chapter 4: Auriana x Doug

* * *

*Sigh* Disappointed Doug walks away from Iris's House. Talia got mad at him again, what did he do wrong? He just wanted some information about the new concert for his blog. Doesn't she care about disappointing their fans? Doesn't she appreciate all the trouble, all his hard work he gives that blog?

His thoughts gets interrupted by a voice.

''hey Doug! Are you all right?''

Its Auriana. ''Yeah fine.''

''I'm sorry about Talia she can get, you know.''

''Yeah I know.'' He sighs. '' it isn't the first time.''

''Just glad it isn't me this time. '' Auriana jokes. And Doug smiles.

''Personally I do like your blog and if you want you can interview me.'' She shrugs.

''You would do that for me?'' Doug exclaims as his eyes go big.

''Ofcourse!''

''Thank you so much!'' Doug exclaims his arms going up and he jumps from excitement. But because of the movements his phone falls out of his pocket. His and Auriana's eyes widen and in slow motion they both jump towards the phone. They crash into each other, the phone clatters on the floor but that doesn't matter. Their lips are touching as their foreheads slammed into each other just as their mouths did while they were trying to reach the phone. _They kissed._ Both their cheeks are getting red and they pull away fast.

''Sorry.'' Auriana mutters as she looks away and rubs her head.

''Yeah I am sorry to.'' Doug responds as he picks up his phone.

''Is it broken?'' Auriana asks.

''No, Because I have it in a super mega strong phone case...so there was really no reason to panic like that.'' Auriana laughs at this and Doug soon joins her.

''Well, I will see you soon.'' He waves and Auriana nods as she waves him goodbye as well.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5: Iris X Nathaniel

**I ship it!**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

´´I'm sorry I have been away for so long.´´ Iris says as she looks at Nathaniel.

´´Iris can you please tell me what´s going on? You´re worrying me.´´ Nathaniel says to his girlfriend as he puts his hand on her shoulders. ''You keep on disappearing and you look continue over your shoulder like you expect something to jump from out of the shadows...''

Iris doesn´t look him in the eyes.

´´I´m sorry Nathaniel...I really _really_ want to tell you but I can´t. For your own safety.''

´´We have known each other for so long. Don´t you trust me?´´ Nathaniel asks his voice sounding sorrowful.

´´Of course I do.´´ Iris exclaims.

´´You don´t act like it.´´

Iris closes her eyes. ´´Nathaniel it is not that I don´t trust you...It is all so complicated and I want to tell you but I..am not allowed to I don't want you to be in danger.'' Iris says as tears leave her eyes. She can hear Nathaniel sigh as he wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him.

''But I don't want you to be in danger either.'' Nathaniel whispers.

''I know I will be safe I promise.'' Iris says softly.

´´All right...if it is that important and if you think it is for the best I will trust you...but just...tell me when you´re ready all right?´´ Nathaniel asks.

Iris nods and burrows her face in Nathaniel's chest. ''I will, of course I will.''


	6. Chapter 6: Carissa X Doug

**I shipt it!**

 _I do not own Lolirock_

Doug X Carissa: The biggest fan

* * *

''It is so awesome that you guys are going to perform in a big city!'' Carissa exclaims.

''Yes It really is. '' Iris nods as she takes a sip of her smoothie. Their manager told them they were invited to perform at the concert of a big national star in the big city and ofcourse lolirock said yes.

''It is a really good chance for us to reach more people.'' Talia agrees.

''I am so glad that I am alive to be there for this moment. I will of course follow everything and put it on my blog! I am not going to miss a thing.'' Doug says.

''We wouldn't expect you to miss anything Doug.'' Auriana says. '' You are our biggest fan after all.''

''I know and I am proud of it. '' Doug says as he puts his hand on his chest.

''You their biggest fan?'' Carissa exclaims as she abruptly stands up and her smoothie almost falls over.

''Isn't Nathaniel lolirock's biggest fan?'' Lyna asks.

''No, me and Nathaniel came to an agreement. I am lolirock's biggest fan as in the whole group and Nathaniel is Iris's biggest fan.'' Doug says as he winks at Iris.

''But what about me?'' Carissa says as she walks towards Doug. ''I should be the one to be called lolirock's biggest fan.'' She exclaims.

''Oh yeah?'' Doug raises an eyebrow. '' What makes you think that?''

''While I like their music, have been to their concerts and-.''

''Have you been to all their concerts? Since the beginning?'' Doug asks as he points towards her. She moves his hand away and responds. ''No but-''

''Do you maintain a blog where you talk about them and share information with their fans?''

''Well No...''

''Have you bought any merchandise of them?''

''No...''

''Then how can you be their biggest fan?''

''Doug, we appreciate all that you do for us.'' Iris begins. ''But everyone who likes our music and supports us we consider a fan.''

''But I am the biggest.'' Dougs says.

''Then I will challenge you for that title.'' Carissa exclaims.

''Fine with me how do you want to settle it? A quiz sounds nice or –''

''Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.'' Carissa cuts him of as she lets out a battle cry and pounces on him.

''Aaah!'' Doug screams as he falls on the ground with Carissa on top of him holding him down.

''Admit defeat!'' She shouts in his ears.

''What are you doing?'' Doug returns.

''Carissa!'' Iris exclaims in shock.

''What are you doing?'' Auriana responds.

Lyna rolls her eyes and continues drinking her smoothie.

''Carissa, that is not what Doug meant.'' Talia says as she rubs her forehead.

''How else would I get his title if not by defeating him.'' Carissa says with suspicion in her voice.

''By winning..'' Doug tries to begin.

''Isn't that what I am doing?''

''In a quiz about lolirock.'' Doug finishes. ''Let me go I cannot breath.'' He tries to push Carrisa of off him but with no success.

''Wow you are like really strong.''

''Thank you.''

''How about I and the girls prepare a quiz with questions about lolirock and the one who answers the most right is our biggest fan.'' Iris proposes.

''Allright...'' Carissa says after a while.

''Great than can you please get of off me?'' Doug says. Carissa lets Doug go who stand up immediately.

''Let's do that quiz!'' Carissa says as she lift her finger into the air.

''Yes I will show you that I am their biggest fan.'' Doug says just as loud.

''No I will show you!''

''Can you both show it somewhere else?'' Lyna says in frustration.

''To aunt Ellen's house!'' Carissa screams as she runs to the door of the smoothie shop.

''To the house!'' Doug follows.

''But we haven't made the quiz yet.'' Iris mutters as she watches them go.

''Just let them be.'' Lyna says. ''Those two loudmouths are made for each other.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

In my head it looked a little bit more romantic but it didn't really turn out that way. I hope you still enjoy it.

Which ship should be next? Iris x Lev, Lyna x Lev or maybe Praxina x Zack?


	7. Chapter 7: Lev x Auriana

**Lolirock: I ship it!**

 _I do not own Lolirock_

Lev x Auriana

* * *

The princesses are fighting the twins and Lev. They have found a pearl in which there might be a gem hidden in. Talia has it but she let's go of it because Praxina hurts her arm with a red/black crystal spike. The pearl rolls onto the ground and almost falls of the cliff where they are fighting. But Auriana can grab it just in time with a dive.

''I got it. I got it!''

''Well hi there cutie.'' Lev suddenly appears behind her. ''Wanna help me out?'' He asks with a seductive smirk as he gestures to the pearl in her hand.

''I would love to handsome.'' She flirts back. ''But Iris and Talia don't want to and considering who you work for neither do I. '' She says while she stands up and not paying attention to her surroundings so when she says her next word Lev already has a magic circle with a spell ready.

''I am protecting this pearl from you.'' She says as she turns around but then she gets frozen by Lev who takes the pearl from Auriana.

''Thanks anyways.'' He says as he runs away from the cliff towards the forest.

''Auriana!'' Iris screams in worry and she tries to get to Auriana but Praxina stops her in her tracks.

''Ateruina!''

''Crysta-tectus!'' Iris screams as she makes a shield. Because Iris can't get to Auriana Talia gives it a try. She evades Mephisto's spells and shoots a crystal offensio spell at him that hits its mark. Talia then calls for Amaru who transforms into his horse form and Talia and him fly towards Auriana. She unfreezes Auriana.

''Auriana we have to get that pearl back. If it does have a gem in it then they cannot have it. We have to go after Lev.'' Auriana nods to Talia words but when they are about to go the way Lev went Mephisto flies towards them having recovered from Talia's attack.

''Troncolus!'' He shouts as he shoots black/green magic crystal at them. Auriana and Amaru evade but Talia gets hit but holds her hand out in a sign for Auriana to stop who was already running towards her. ''The pearl is more important.'' Talia says as she stand up to face off against Mephisto.

Auriana nods and sits on Amaru's back and they fly through the forest. After a moment they spot Lev and Amaru descends.

''Crystal Colidum!'' Auriana shouts as she aims at Lev who evades. This continues for a while until Auriana decides to jump of off Amaru and shoots another crystal attack at Lev who evades it again but Amaru used this time to sneak behind him and kicks him in his stomach. Lev falls on the ground but keeps hold of the pearl.

''You used my own trick on me!'' Auriana scolds him. ''You made me lose focus and used that opportunity!''

''What can I say it was a smart trick.'' Lev winks as he stand up.

''Aw thank you.'' Auriana says happily but sees Lev trying to sneak away.

''Hey! I need that pearl back!'' Auriana says.

Before Lev gets far Amaru blocks his path but Lev freezes him in black crystal.

''Ribbon of Volta!'' Auriana grabs her staff and tries to get the pearl back with it but Lev keeps evading her and then shoots black crystal at her that encases her completely except for her head.

''Let me go.'' Auriana says.

''It was nice playing with you, we should do it again sometime.'' Lev says as he winks at her and flips his hair. Then he disappears in the forest.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This one doesn't really follow canon but whatever. The end of season one made me think that Lev would fight together with the twins against the princesses so I was a little bit disappointed with season two. But whatever in this chapter you got a tiny little glimpse of what could have been. And I think that if Lev worked together with the twins they would win more than one time.

I have thought about this ship ever since the final of season one where Auriana flirts with Lev and I had hoped they would have at least one moment in season two but they barely even interacted. Talia interacted more with him than Auriana ever did. Lev had a lot of potential sadly he only appeared for two episodes in season 2 and his fate is unknown. What do you guys think about Lev and with who do you ship him? Talia, Auriana, Iris or maybe with Lyna, Carissa or Praxina?


	8. Chapter 8: Matt X Auriana

**I Ship It!**

Matt X Auriana

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Auriana is walking in one of the hallways of the museum where she and the girls are performing tonight. She sees someone with a long, big vase walking towards her direction. She can't see the person's face because of the vase the person is carrying. She hopes it is Matt. She hasn't seen him in a long time. She, Talia and Iris have been very busy with fighting Praxina and figuring out her plan. She sees the person who is now two meters away from her tripping over their own feet. Before she notices it she is already moving towards the person to help. The person falls on their face and the vase falls out of their hands. Quickly Auriana uses the spell she learned from Lyna to levitate the vase in the air and then carefully sets in down on the ground. She then turns her head to see if no one saw her using magic. If someone did Talia would be very angry with her. She sees no one and turns her attention back to the person who had tripped. It is a boy and Auriana notices it is Matt. Matt slowly removes his face from the ground and sits up. He rubs his face and groans. He then snaps out of his shock and confusing from suddenly tripping and looks at the vase but then lets out a sigh in Relief.

''O thank goodness I would be a goner if that broke.''

''Are you alright?'' Auriana asks.

Matt moves his head to look at Auriana who he just notices.

''Auriana? Long time no see. Yeah I am fine. I am so happy that the vase is still fine. It is a wonder.''

''Yeah.'' Auriana smiles. ''Like magic.'' Before putting her own hand on her mouth. Matt stands up and moves to pick up to face to carry it again but Auriana also moved to pick up the vase to give it to him and they both touch the vase and thus touch each other hands.

''Sorry.'' They both say as they both take their hands back and blush slightly. Then Matt picks up the vase while smiling nervously.

''How are you? I heard Lolirock got even more popular.'' They walk together though the hallway.

''Yeah.'' Auriana scratches her head. ''It has been very busy but right now I will be having more free time. ''

''Well if you have some free time this week there is a new dinosaur movie coming out. Maybe you want to see it with me?'' Matt asks and Auriana can see him turning red which makes her turning red.

''I would love to!'' Auriana says. '' What is the movie called?''

''Dinosaurs 5. It is part of a series. Have you heard of it before? ''

''No..is that bad?''

''No I don't think you need to have seen all of them to understand what is going on but if you want I have the others movies on DVD at home. Maybe we could watch them together before going to the cinema? '' Matt proposes.

''Yeah I would like that. I am free tonight after the show.'' Auriana responds.

''Me too! I could pick you up after I am done with work.''

''Sounds great.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

At first I had them bump into each other but I have used that a few times now in this series so I changed it. What do you think? All the ships with Auriana are now complete and Carissa's already were. What ship would you like to see next or who would you like to see next?


	9. Chapter 9: Lev x Iris

**Lolirock: I ship it!**

 _I do not own lolirock_

Iris x Lev

* * *

''Lev!'' Iris screams as she sees the thief lying in the sickbay of Ephedia's castle.

She runs towards him and wraps her arms around him in an embrace.

''I am so glad you are alive.''

''Easy there princess.'' Lev says as he pats her back with his left arm which is probably the only limb that remained unhurt.

''I thought you were dead. I though Gramorr-.'' Iris begins as she lets him lay back down.

''So did I.'' Lev sighs as he brings his head onto the cushion.

''It was very close, you should be grateful that you are even alive.'' An old Ephedian nurse scolds him. ''You should be careful with him Princes, he is still not fully healed and he will have to stay in this bed for a long time.'' She says and then leaves.

''Where did you guys even find me?'' Lev asks.

''You were found crystallized in a dungeon under the castle. You were heavily injured. You should have never done that to save me. Why did you save me?'' Iris asks him.

''I had a change of heart and...'' Lev looks into Iris's blue eyes. ''It would be such a waste of your cute face if you died.''

''Lev!'' Iris scolds him as she punches him slightly in the chest with her elbow. He winces.

''Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to.''

''It is fine Iris.'' Lev says. ''Guess I was the 'damsel in distress' this time. Did I miss anything important? I mean looking at the architecture I would guess we are on Ephedia...''

Iris nods. ''I defeated Gramorr, my parents are free and everyone is now trying to rebuild Ephedia to its former glory.''

''I guess I cannot just escape from here when I am better?'' Lev asks.

''No. You have to pay for your crimes but I talked with my parents and they will be lenient. You did save me after all. But for now you are stuck in this bed.''

''Does that mean you will take care of me?'' Lev winks.

''I am a princess I have people who do that for me.'' She says in a fake arrogant voice and then starts giggling. ''But seriously you don't want me to take care of you I don't know a thing about that lets leave that part to the professionals okay?''

''And what part are you going to do?'' Lev continues smirking.

''Well I was planning on just keeping you company and talking with you but since you're so annoying I decided I will leave.''

''Already?'' Lev complains.

Iris nods and stands up.

''Don't I at least get a get well kiss?'' He smirks.

Iris raises and eyebrow and gives him an _are you kidding me?_ expression but then seems to reconsider as she looks him over. She bows down and plants a kiss on his forehead which surprises Lev. His eyes widen.

''Get well soon Lev and take this second chance I am giving you.'' With that she leaves and Lev blushes slightly but tries to hide it.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I really hope Lev Didn't die.


	10. Chapter 10: Timothy x Auriana

**I ship it**

 _I do not own Lolirock_

Auriana x Timothy

* * *

Auriana was sitting in the sand on the beach of Sunny Bay as she heard a voice calling out her name.

''Auriana right?''

She turns her head and comes face to face with gorgeous green eyes and dark brown hair. She gets the feeling she has met this boy before but then again she meets lots of boys. The boy walks closer towards her.

''It is me, Timothy. Do you remember me? You and your friends saved me.''

Auriana's eyes widen. ''Yes of course I remember you.'' She says as she gestures to the empty spot next to her. ''How could I forget someone as lovely as you.'' She laughs nervously. Timothy blushes and gives a small smile and sits next to her. ''I haven't seen you in a while I heard lolirock is getting more popular. How are you?''

''Yeah we have been very busy lately but I am doing okay. How are you?''

''I am doing fine. Have not rang out of air for a while now while diving. '' He jokes.

''That is good.'' Auriana responds as she watches him. He is wearing his diver outfit.

''Are you planning on diving today?'' She asks.

''Yeah.'' He replies. ''I also was looking for you guys. I am guessing that new air mask model was a lie just like the story of the ping pong balls?'' He smiles while raising an eyebrow in amusement as Auriana stutters.

''Y-you remember that?''

''Yes you have me gotten pretty interested in you three.''

''Have we?''

''Especially you. Are you really a beautiful mermaid?''

''Sadly I am no mermaid and I cannot tell you anything. I would love to but Talia would get angry at me and it is better for your own safety.'' Auriana replies.

''That is too bad. But even if you are not a mermaid you still are beautiful.'' He smiles and Auriana smiles back. ''Ehehe Thanks.''

''But does that mean you also don't really speak whale?'' Timothy asks.

''I do speak whale.'' Auriana says confidently. ''You know what? If you promise to keep it a secret I could show you. Why don't we dive into the water and go looking for some whales?'' After all, as long as she doesn't use magic Talia cannot complain. She was the one who said they had to make the bubble around the ship anyways. Which is one of the reasons Timothy knows something is up with them.

''You would do that?'' Timothy looks surprised but there are sparkles in his eyes.

''I would love to.'' Auriana answers as hearts appear in her own green eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Does anyone still remember Timothy? I didn't until I rewatched some episodes. Timothy appears in episode 7. He was the first and only to know that the girls could do magic or something like that. I had said I finished all the ships with Auriana in it but when I remembered Timothy again I decided to write something for the two of them too. I really liked the episode, especially Auriana and her funny moments in it. Also this is to celebrate that I have started this story a year ago. I also have a question. Would you guys like the chapter about Iris x Mephisto to be before or after his 'death'?


	11. Chapter 11: Praxina x Zack

**Lolirock: I ship it!**

 _I do not own Lolirock_

Zack x Praxina

* * *

Praxina is walking in Sunny Bay. She is looking for what the Princesses are up to. This time in person instead of looking at the waterfall in the cave. Praxina made her hair brown and has it in a lose ponytail that hangs off her shoulder. She wears a red shirt with a black butterfly motive on it and wears a black short leather skirt with black leggings and red heels. She is following the princesses who have no idea that she is following them. But then again they never seem to figure out that it is them when they are wearing disguises. Praxina is so in concentration of following the princesses that she is not looking where she is going so she is startled when someone suddenly bumps into her. Because of the collision she takes a step back but her heel slips on a piece of paper and she falls on her behind. She could have used magic but then she would have been found out. She didn't get that startled because of someone bumping into her but more because of the cold and sticky substance that she got all over her shirt because of the collision. You see the person who was bumping into her was holding a drink in one hand and a bunch of papers into the other hand which the person was probably reading that are now scattered around them. And Praxina deduces one of those papers was the paper she slipped on.

The person appears to be a good looking boy, he also looks shocked.

'' O My I am so sorry I didn't mean to. I am so sorry'' He says but Praxina isn't focused on listening to this human she is trying to figure out where the princesses are. It seems they have gone into a cafe which they frequently go to. Iris's boyfriends works there. Praxina only lets her attention be brought back to the boy as he has extended his hand towards her and it is in front of her vision.

Praxina sighs and gets up on her own.

''I do not need your assistance.'' She says as she looks at the boy. She then feels the sticky liquid substance flow from her shirt onto her skirt.

''I am really sorry.'' The boy says again. '' I have a handkerchief, here.'' He says as he puts it in her hand. He then starts to collect the fallen papers from the ground. In the meantime Praxina just uses her magic to make the sticky liquid substance go away.

''Wow that was fast.'' The boy says and Praxina gives the handkerchief back.

''Can you get out of my way now?'' Praxina says impatiently.

''What but I have not properly apologized to you yet.'' The boy responds.

''You already said I'm sorry like thrice.'' Praxina says as she glares at the building the princess went into. Apparently it is called a smoothie bar. It seems that the boy is following her gaze because his next words are: ''How about I treat you to a smoothie to make it up to you? I have to get another one for myself anyways.'' He says as he looks at the empty one on the street.

''What is a smoothie?''

''Eh well... ''The boy points to the building the princesses went into. ''They are drinks filled with fruit that you can buy into that store.''

Praxina is thinking about it. If she goes together with this boy the princesses will never suspect a thing. She could also see if he knows anything about the princesses and use him for information. It will also be nice to talk with someone else than her brother.

Praxina nods. ''All right I will take you up on your offer for a smoothie and accept your apology.''

''Great, after you.'' He says. ''My name is Zack by the way.''

''Praxina.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

This was written for Zaxina weekend.


	12. Chapter 12: Nathaniel X Missy

**I ship it!**

 _I do not own Lolirock_

Missy x Nathaniel

* * *

''Hey Nathaniel.'' Missy greets Nathaniel as she walks up to him. He is closing the smoothie bar.

''Missy.'' He greets gloomy.

''C'mon don't look so down.'' Missy says as she walks closer to him. ''You are done with work right? Why don't we go out and have some fun? Lily Bowman is giving another party and everyone is going to it.'' She hangs her arm around Nathaniel but he shrugs her off. ''I am not in the mood.''

Missy frowns and pouts. ''C'mon it will do you some good. You haven't been out in a while. People are worried you know? All you have been doing is working, going to school or sitting in your house all day.'' She puts her hands on her hips. ''You should do something fun once in a while, go with me to Lily's party.''

''I have a girlfriend you know?'' Nathaniel argues.

''And where is that girlfriend?'' Missy raises an eyebrow. ''I have not seen her in a month and neither has anyone else. I am sure you have not seen her either. ''

''I am sure she has her reasons.'' Nathaniel sighs.

''Sure.'' Missy crosses her arms. ''Reasons good enough to leave her boyfriend all alone and not telling him where she goes for over a month. That is not what a girlfriend does Nathaniel.''

''What do you want Missy? I like Iris and I am not interested in dating you.'' Nathaniel snaps.

Missy looks offended. ''I wanted to spend time with you. Doing something fun with you to make you feel better. You have been miserable. I wanted to help you because I thought we were friends. I wanted to cheer you up.'' She turns her back to Nathaniel. ''But if you would rather stay here alone and miserable waiting for Iris who will probably not come for a long time be my guest.'' With that Missy walks towards the door to leave.

Nathaniel sighs. ''I didn't mean to snap.'' Missy stops just as she had opened the door.

Nathaniel eyes his phone still with no messages from Iris and then looks at Missy who is waiting at the door. He is tired of waiting for Iris. Tired of waiting until she tells him what is going on. Maybe Missy is right. Maybe he should stop thinking about Iris for once and do something fun. Doug and Tim have been nagging him about spending more time with his friends.

''Let me get my coat.'' Nathaniel says and Missy smirks.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I don't know where this came from but I just decided to write it. I was thinking of all the ships in this cartoon and then I remembered that Missy likes Nathaniel though I am sure it is one sided since Nathaniel likes Iris. I decided to write this. In this Iris is back on Ephedia fighting Praxina or someone else and she went without telling Nathaniel and she has been gone for a while so he is lonely and feels abandoned and sad that Iris doesn't trust him and doesn't tell him where she is. Also sometimes I don't like the way Iris acts when Nathaniel chooses her instead of Missy. I know Missy is supposed to be unlikable and mean but something I just don't like the way Iris acts.


	13. Chapter 13: Talia x Kyle

**Lolirock: I ship it!**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Talia x Kyle

Talia sighs as she looks out of the window of her castle. They have been back on Ephedia for two months now and after the celebration because they defeated Gramorr she has been really busy together with her sister to rebuild her queendom. But she doesn't mind that. She is glad that she is finally home though a lot still needs to happen. They haven't found their parents yet for instance. They have to talk with all the noble families that are under their rule. They have to start repairing roads, getting rid of the black crystals that are still everywhere and so much more. Even if she is busy she still made time when Auriana and Iris wanted to visit her. Iris told her that she was going back to earth to visit Nathaniel and asked if she wanted to come with her to visit Kyle. Talia said she was too busy so Iris went together with Auriana. But now Talia cannot stop thinking about Kyle. In the beginning she didn't want much to do with him but later when she started opening up to him and started spending time with him she found herself thinking he was really nice. She likes spending time with him, just walking around the park talking about robots, their favourite books, or them visiting the library. She realises she misses that. Does Kyle miss her? She didn't even tell him she was going away. How could she do that? While Iris was really worried about leaving Nathaniel Talia didn't even think for one second about Kyle. She was just so happy she could go home that she forgot all about what she had on earth.

''Is something wrong Talia?'' Talia gets snapped out of her thoughts as her sister walks into the room.

''No nothing just thinking.'' She replies.

''You know that there is nothing wrong with sometimes taking a break right?'' Her sisters says as she walks closer.

''I know that but I can't take a break right now we are all so busy with rebuilding Xeris.''

''But sometimes taking a break is needed so that after your break you have new energy. I am worried Talia you have been so busy lately.''

''I am fine Izira, you do not need to worry.''

''If you say so.'' Izira gives a small smile and Talia smiles back but she then notices an envelope in her sisters hand.

''What is that?'' She points towards it.

''Oh this?'' Her sisters small smile begins to widen in a grin.'' This is a letter Iris gave me for you. It is from a boy on earth someone named...Kyle?''

Talia eyes widen.

''You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend.'' Her sister says playfully as he gives the letter to Talia.

''He is not my boyfriend.''

Izira raises an eyebrow.

''But he is a friend.'' Talia opens it and begins to read it.

''Are you going to write back?'' Izira asks as Talia finishes reading the letter.

''Of course it would only be the proper thing to do.''

''Sure well I will see you at dinner and then you can tell me everything about your not boyfriend Kyle.'' Her sister winks and Talia's cheeks turn red.


	14. Chapter 14: Lev X Talia

**I ship it**

 _I do not own Lolirock_

* * *

Lev x Talia

''Hey there, it is Talia right?'' Lev says as he jumps in front of Talia who steps sideways and swings her staff at him. He evades her attack. They are in the middle of a fight. The twins are keeping Iris and Auriana busy while Lyna and Carissa are fighting the monster.

''Aw c'mon. Don't I get a warm welcome?''Lev teases.

Talia shoots blue crystals at him ''You are a thief, you are a criminal and you are my enemy. Give me one reason I should give you a warm welcome.'' She spats.

''You break my heart.'' Lev gasps obviously faking the hurt.

Talia rolls her eyes. ''Somehow I doubt that.''

''Crystal Colidum!'' Talia shouts as blue crystals come Lev's way. He shoots his own crystals at her and both crystals shatter. In the moment the shards fall on the ground Lev makes his way to Talia and appears behind her.

''C'mon smile more. I am sure you look beautiful when you smile.'' He smirks. Talia growls in frustration and tries to kick him away but he is too fast and evades her kick.

''Maybe I would smile more when you and Gramorr are behind bars.'' She prepares another attack.

''Aw c'mon why don't you smile for me.'' Lev laughs as he prepares his own attack.

''Because you are a thief, a criminal, a liar, a servant of Gramorr and my enemy.'' Talia snaps. Crystal Offensio!'' She shouts as she shoots another attack at Lev and this time the attack does land. Lev gets sent flying a few meters away but is able to land on his feet. He groans as he clutches his stomach. Talia makes her way towards him lifting her staff into the air ready to attack again.

''Yes I am a thief.'' Lev looks at her and smirks again as Talia frowns at him as she gets annoyed.

''And I am going to steal your heart.'' With that he shoots a crystal attack on the ground that makes smoke appear and Talia has to shield her face with her arm. When the smoke has cleared Lev has disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I saw this ship on the internet and thought: Why not write something for it? Lev is just trying to distract her though and Talia isn't having any of it. I hope the characters don't seem to ooc.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
